


Nothing is more emotional than fish

by QueenAsha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAsha/pseuds/QueenAsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Theon does not get a puppy, so Robb takes it upon himself to find him a different pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is more emotional than fish

**Author's Note:**

> for creyjoyed, happy birthday! I don't even know what this is, I just thought that something happy might be nice at the moment. So I present to you this little fic, featuring modern times, throbb, and squids.

 

Theon frowns at the package. It is large, and it is covered in pink wrapping paper.

 

“Sansa helped me wrap it,” Robb confesses. “Open it.”

 

Theon shrugs, and obeys. It isn't his birthday, and he can't figure out why Robb is doing this, but he isn't about to say no to free gifts. He tears at the paper until it is all in shreds on his bedroom floor, and is left with a glass box.  _A tank,_ he realises. It is filled with water, and is equipped with pumps, lighting and decorations. It does, however, lack the one thing a tank should contain: inhabitants. He turns back to Robb. “Thanks, I guess?”

 

“That's part one,” Robb says. He turns around. “Bran!” he calls. “You can bring it in now!”

 

The young Stark boy is in the room in an instant, he must have been waiting outside the door. In his hands, he is holding a small, black box. He sets it down on Theon's bedside table, and Theon peers through the clear lid.

 

“Oh my god,” he says. “Is this what I think it is?”

 

“It's a pygmy octopus,” says Robb. “We thought, since you didn't get a dog like the rest of us, you might want a pet. And you like sea, so...” he trails off, looking mildly embarrassed.

 

Bran eagerly takes over. “We've been preparing the tank for months,” he says. “Arya helped too, and Rickon. And Jon went and bought the octopus.”

 

_They were all in on it together,_ he realises. He feels touched, and it takes him a moment to regain his composure. “I– thank you.” he tries to smirk, but he feels himself slipping into an actual smile. “He looks pretty awesome,” Theon says.

 

Bran smiles. “You're welcome.” Then Robb nods at him, and Bran leaves the room.

 

Theon feels moderately self-conscious, and so starts fiddling the smaller tank as to give himself something to do. “Want to help me introduce the sucker to his new home?”

 

It doesn't take long for them to get the octopus into the tank, though Robb does almost drop it when it reaches out to touch him with one of its tentacles. Theon laughs, and gives the octopus an affectionate poke.

 

“Shut up,” Robb mutters, but he is smiling. “Are you going to give it a name?”

 

He ponders for a short moment. “Hmm...”

 

“Squidward?”

 

Theon scoffs. “Don't be ridiculous, he needs a name which would inspire awe.” He thinks of Robb's own Grey Wind, and then his thoughts immediately wander to his sister Asha, and how she'd recently bought a motorboat and named her Black Wind. For a moment, he hesitates. Maybe it would be a bit sentimental... Then again, it would be better than Squidward, or anything else Robb could come up with. “White Wind,” he says, and can't help but feel a little giddy as Robb cracks a wide smile.


End file.
